hero_oh_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
FactSheet * Title: The man who fell from the sky * Start: Page 1 (January 26 2013) * End: Page 221 (June 18 2014) Summary A local girl and her grandfather are ambushed by small-time bandits, while a mysterious Aristocrat heads for Resthill town to find our more about an pendant he purchased. The Aristocrat's pendant is pointing up directly above Resthill town, this is revealed to be pointing towards Burk that is falling (seemingly out of nowhere) from the sky. The town is under protection of the hero Logan but the agreement is that he will only respond to life-threatening events endangering its inhabitants. This allows bandits to extort and steal from the town without consequences, creating animosity towards Logan in the process. Burk engages with the localfolk and, promising to save the town, confronts one of the true bandits. After several fights Burk defeats both magical boars (which much to his dissapointment turn back to cute little piglets afterwards) and The Aristocrat beats one of the Bandits into submission. The last bandit is defeated by Daryll after realizing that without their magic beasts the bandits were just regular people. Daryll sneaks out of the celebration in honor of the bandits' defeat and runs into the Aristocrat. Having noted that his pendant, which is supposed to lead him towards what he desires, points to Burk the Aristocrat wants more information about him. Daryl misdirects him towards a lost road, and heads to Logan's mansion to make him pay for not protecting Resthill town as Daryll thinks he should have. A rescue party for Daryll is formed and Burk tags along for the ride. When they arrive to Daryll he is already half defeated by Logan, the Hero of Resthill. On a short fuse already, Logan attacks the rescue party and this pushes Daryl to give up and retreat to protect his men's life. For letting them go, however, Logan asks Burk to stay back. Alone with Burk, Logan ask for Burks affiliation and motivations for helping the town, furthermore adding that helping people and performing heroic acts without a licence to be illegal. Burk fails to meaningfully respond to any question and tells Logan that he doesn't care about those laws. This piques Logan's interest, who challenges Burk to a sparring match. During the fight, Logan becomes increasingly irritated by Burk literal and figurative evasiveness so he proposes a bet: if Logan won Burk would answer directly all of Logan's questions but if Burk won he would be able to ask any request he wants and the hero would honor it. Burk ultimately defeats Logan by using a spinning kick that knocks him out. When he comes to be he only finds the note shown in Page 221, asking him to protect (properly this time) Resthill town. The guards look for Burk to thank him but he has already left. Discussion * This is the single longest Chapter in HoH, measuring close to 1/4 of all released content up to Mid 2017.